The present disclosure relates generally to the field of illumination devices, and specifically to a universal lighting module for a medical device which facilitates medical examination of a patient.
A speculum is a medical tool used to provide visualization into a body cavity. Speculums or specula are traditionally used for viewing the vaginal cavity for gynecology patients. The traditional vaginal speculum consists of two bills with a hinge and a handle. The bills are inserted into the body cavity in a closed position and separated by squeezing two pieces of the handle together, or depressing a thumb lever, thereby dilating the vagina and providing visualization and accessibility of the vagina, the cervix, and surrounding areas.
Some specula include an integrated lightning module configured to provide illumination of the vaginal cavity of a patient when an operator is using a speculum for medical inspection of the vaginal cavity or for a medical procedure.
Embodiments herein generally relate to a universal lighting module which is easily attachable to and detachable from a speculum, and which is adjustable in position on a speculum such that an operator can adjust the direction of illumination provided by the lighting module. The lighting module may overcome many drawbacks of existing lighting systems. For example, described herein according to some embodiments is a lighting module that can be universally and removably attached to various types and sizes of speculum, and specula having different shapes and configurations.